


It Might As Well Be Spring

by Munchy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Closet Sex, Consent, Dry Humping, I WANT EVERYONE TO BE AWARE THAT THERE IS CONSENT, I once again am asking for Fever Blossom to help me with this horny oneshot, M/M, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Trans Male Character, Trans Preston Garvey, Uhh what's that thing called where you get off on someone's voice????, because Nuka World's story makes no sense if you're a good character, forced to be quiet, the time has come, you all saw this coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchy/pseuds/Munchy
Summary: When Gage told him they needed to take the Operators down a peg, Preston didn't think they'd get stuck in a closet.
Relationships: Porter Gage/Preston Garvey
Kudos: 35





	It Might As Well Be Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I finally decided to write a Gage/Preston pwp, because these two have really great potential for hate sex. But this time around it's a bit different...
> 
> The canon divergence for this specific story is pretty much Preston and a small group of Minutemen getting *stuck* in Nuka World, instead of the Sosu. Preston is forced to kill Colter, but none of the other raider leaders want him to be Overboss. Effectively, ruining Gage's plan and creating a power vacuum with everyone trying to gain control. Gage forces Preston to work with him by dangling the Minutemen over Preston's head, and so the two have to gain power and sabotage any of the other raider factions from taking control. 
> 
> And that's how we got here.... Might... work with this au a bit more tbh...
> 
> Anyway, I should mention that Fever Blossom in this AU is used in chems as an aphrodisiac. The "sex pollen" aspect, however, doesn't make someone uncontrollable, but rather just makes them super horny. As for Preston, he's trans in this fic, and descriptors such as slick, hole, clit, nub, and folds are used to describe his bits. So, if that makes you uncomfortable/dysphoric in anyway, please read with caution. 
> 
> Title of today's fic comes from Shirley Jones... I'm so sorry Ms. Jones...

When Gage told him they needed to take the Operators down a peg, Preston didn't think they'd get stuck in a closet. 

"How the hell does Lizzie keep anythin' organized in this damn place," Gage murmured. A box of empty blood packs was sticking into his back, threatening to fall if Gage moved. 

Preston hushed him, "I think they're about to leave," he pressed against the wooden door, hearing faint voices in Lizzie's lab.

He saw Gage's hand slide into view as he leaned forward to sneer, "You said that fifteen minutes ago, Garvey."

Preston was tempted to elbow the raider when he felt Gage nudge his head against his neck and pant. It stunned him for a few moments, the voices outside the door far from his mind as his body reacted with a feverish burning that sat low in his abdomen. The feeling was such a shock to him, he couldn’t move.

“Gage—” he finally stuttered out. 

“Fuckin' Lizzie—” Gage cursed before pressing just a bit closer. Preston’s breath hitched as he felt Gage’s half-hard cock pressing into his backside, “That fog in the air, it’s… it’s the afterburn from makin’ her chems.”

Preston felt his skin prickle as Gabe’s breath hit his neck, everything suddenly far more sensitive than before. In the back of his mind, he wished he still had his Minuteman gear on, but that was left behind at Fizztop. Gage had insisted that Garvey "look the part", and Preston was regretting the thin material he put on. He felt the shame burning at his face as slick dribbling out of him suddenly. His mind playing fantasies on a loop of Gage taking him right there against the door.

What kind of chems were the Operators working with?

With a hoarse voice, he began to ask, “And what—” he swallowed, “What does that—”

“Fever blossom,” Gage interrupted with a huff, his hands on the door balling against the wood, shaking, “You feel that heat in you, Garvey? That's fever blossom,” he murmured with that deep voice that sounded like earth shaking.

“Damn…” Preston said, feeling Gage’s body tremble with a quiet chuckle. 

They heard a bang, some metal hitting the ground outside the door, and both tensed. The voices outside were muffled but close, still a little too unclear to make out what was being said. Preston tried to put his ear to the door, but that made him push further into Gage, causing the man to make a choked off sound. 

“Quiet,” Preston chided.

He could feel a rumble come from Gage’s chest as he pressed against him, his hot breath licking at Preston's ear as he growled, “If you’d stay the fuck still, Garvey—” 

Preston's breath hitched and his hands shook against the door, but not because of the threat that lay just beyond the room. He could feel Gage's heat pressed against him, his body pushing back out of some base need clawing away at his common sense. He felt encased, but not trapped, by Gage's arms as they white-knuckled against the door. 

He must have made some kind of sound. Preston hoped it wasn't needy or valuable, but it got Gage to push away slightly, as much as the cramped closet would allow.

He raised his head up and quietly cursed, "Damn it…" This would probably be the closest thing to an apology that Preston would ever get from Gage, but he was grateful nonetheless. 

The chatter outside the door wasn't any clearer than before, but it was certainly closer now. The Operators having some kind of heated discussion as they looked for the two.

Preston's mind was far away though, stuck in this fantasy his mind would not get rid of no matter what he did. He could feel his slick dripping down his thigh, dampening the denim of his pants as he imagined thick fingers pressing into his hole. 

Sweat dripped off his skin as he brought a shaky hand from the door to the front of his jeans, pressing his palm against his crotch to seek some friction. He twitched when he heard a deep chuckle above him, a tan hand sliding off the door and hovering in the air.

"Need some help, Garvey?" Gage quietly said, back at his ear.

Preston bit his lip, and after a moment of hesitation where burning need consumed all his senses, he grabbed at Gage's hand and shoved it down his pants. He didn't quite care how desperate or forceful it seemed, he pushed Gage's hand until the man could feel the slick at his nub and folds. And the way Gage's breath hitched and his hand twitched against his skin, Preston figured Gage didn't care either.

He grabbed at Gage's fingers, pressing them so they teased his nub. He rolled his hips with a shaky breath as rough pads circled his clit. Gage rolled against his back, rocking his hips into Preston's ass, seeking friction. 

He broke from Preston's desperate grip, enough for his knuckles to graze at his thighs.

"Jesus, Garvey," he said, "You're soaked."

"Shut up," Preston whispered, his voice trembling like the rest of his traitorous body.

Gage chuckled lowly, and dragged his fingers to his hole, teasing at it, "By the way you're gushin', I think you happen to like my voice," he teases.

Preston bit his lip, and rocked his hips back, feeling Gage's clothed cock and hearing him choke off a groan. He let loose a huff, amused. Two could play this game.

The voices outside continued to banter, while the two unlikely allies teased at each other. Gage rolled his hips, cutting off groans that bubbled deep in his chest. Preston panting as he guided Gage's fingers into him, his own hips twitching as he ground his clit against Gage's palm. 

"Wonder what might've happened if these guys didn't show up," Gage rumbled, "Maybe I'd've bent you over a counter," he continued to muse.

Preston let out a low chuckle, "What makes you think I wouldn't have thrown you onto the floor already?" He could hear Gage swallow, "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Ride you until you broke— " his breath hitched as Gage pressed the third finger into him.

"Let you do all the work while I enjoyed the show? Sounds perfect, Garvey," he smirked against Preston's neck, grinding his hips against the other's ass, making his fingers press deeper with each thrust. 

Just then the voices were suddenly louder, right next to the door. Preston stilled, but Gage's hand continued to move, his fingers pumping in and out of him faster.

"G-Gage," Preston hissed, grabbing at his wrist. Instead, Gage curled his fingers, and Preston bit his lip to stop the whine that threatened to leave his throat. His legs were trembling, slick coating his thighs as the heat in his chest turned into an inferno.

Gage simply hushed him, kept pumping faster. Preston brought his hand over his mouth quickly, his whimpers were quiet but growing more frequent as Gage rubbed against that spot that made him see stars.

"I don't think anyone is down here," one of the raiders said.

"I thought I heard something," another said, closer to the door.

Preston could feel the familiar coil in his gut grow tighter, his breathing becoming almost ragged as he tried to keep quiet. Gage buried his face against his neck, panting against it and lighting his skin on fire.

"Probably just some supplies falling over in the closet. It's normal with the way Lizzie organizes shit down here," the raider said. 

Preston's body was trembling, his hand gripping onto Gage's wrist like a lifeline as the man continued to press and pull. He could feel himself careening over the edge but not quite falling yet. Gage’s name at the tip of his tongue.

"Yeah, you're probably right. We should get out of here," the other said, his voice growing farther away. 

Just as they heard a bang of a door closing, Gage pulled away. Preston clawed at his wrist, his voice reedy as he tried to curse at the raider, but Gage suddenly pulled down Preston's jeans around his thighs and pressed close to him.

"Jesus, let me,  _ please _ ," he said in a hazy rush, voice deep and gravely. Preston could hear the unbuckling of a belt and it was enough to get what Gage was talking about. 

He never heard Gage plead for anything, just take, but god damn it sounded so good. So, Preston pushed his shaking hands against the door and said in a rush, "Yeah, _god_ _yeah_."

He heard a moan rumble out of Gage as he pressed his cock between Preston's legs. He rubbed the head through the folds, over his slit, and teased his clit, letting Preston's slick coat his shaft before pulling back and pressing in all at once. 

Preston moaned, letting himself get a little loud but not too much. Gage hummed against his neck, pressing one hand next to Preston's while the other circled the man's nub. When he bottomed out, Preston made a gut-punched sound.

"God…  _ damn _ ," Gage muttered, rocking his hips.

"Ah— christ, you’re big," Preston let slip, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Gage chuckled behind him and started thrusting. Preston moaned, pressing back and letting his lower back bend to get Gage to hit that spot inside him with every slide of his cock.

Gage's thrusts became rougher, the sound of skin slapping skin was loud in the small closet. The box of empty blood packs finally tipped over and fell onto the floor, scattering everywhere. Preston laughed but it soon turned into a moan as Gage pushed him into the door. Preston brought his hand down, passed Gage's hand frantically circling his clit, and framed his fingers around Gage's cock, feeling the connection there.

The raider growled into his ear, cursing at him but nuzzling into his neck. Preston could feel the knot in his gut form again, promising himself that if Gage stopped, he'd murder him this time. 

Gage's hips bucked now, uncoordinated, and losing any sense of rhythm. Preston made gut-punched sounds with every push and pull. His body trembled before going taut, gripping tightly around Gage's cock. A long moan left his mouth as his body pulsed, and slick gushed out of him. 

He felt Gage stiffen soon after, hips twitching as he pressed close and growled deep and low. Preston could feel more of their combined mess dribble down his thighs as they both panted, coming down from their euphoric highs.

"Shit..." Preston breathed out, shaking as he forced himself to keep standing. He felt Gage's arm move from his oversensitive nub to wrap around his stomach. He then heard the man chuckle behind him, his chest shaking against Preston's back. 

"We should get out of here," Gage said, "Bring back gas masks."

"Wished you suggested that earlier," Preston mumbled, pressing his forehead against the door.

"You like sayin' you're the smart one, Garvey," Gage chuckled, "Shoulda said that before we left."

Preston lightly elbowed the man with an indignant huff, but the heat that sat low in his gut still burned, letting him know that the fever blossom wasn’t done with them yet.


End file.
